


A Seat At The Big Table

by artgirl130



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, Come Swallowing, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: -- Pull the tail, see who bites. --OrHow Lord Robin of Loxley gained and kept the favour of the Sheriff of Nottingham.
Relationships: Robin Hood/Sheriff of Nottingham, Robin of Loxley/Sheriff of Nottingham
Kudos: 14





	A Seat At The Big Table

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like it, let me know what you think.

“I don’t want crumbs. I want a seat at the big table.”

“Then you’ll keep my favour.”

\--

His knees burned beneath him, his only way of telling how long he’d been knelt there, the blindfold restricting his line of sight. The cold from the marble seeped through the soft wool of his breeches, reliving some of the ache. Although he could not see or hear what was happening around him, Lord Loxley could feel the other’s presence, watching him intensely. He felt every sweep of the older man’s eyes, studying his form, his bare chest, muscles straining against the ropes that bound his hands behind his back. He felt the Sheriff’s burning gaze trail from his wide-spread thighs, up across his bulge, glancing over the rippling expanse of skin almost completely unblemished, save for a few freckles here and there and the scar across his abdomen, the reason he was invalided home from the war. Robin felt the stare on his face, his skin burning and flushing under the scrutiny of another who was concealed from him by the thin strip of cotton looped around his head.

“How the once mighty have fallen.” The deep voice drawled from it’s position on the chaise, “The great Lord Loxley, bound and on his knees like a common whore.” He let out a mirthless chuckle, knowing full well that each of his carefully chosen words were going straight to Rob’s cock, the hardened member twitching within it’s confines, “Is this what you had imagined, pictured, when you stated your intention to gain my favour? Did you think for one second that this would be what you would do?” the Sheriff paused, watching the young man shift on the floor trying to achieve any sort of friction where he needed it the most. “I bet you did, didn’t you Loxley?”

The Sheriff punctuated his words by tugging sharply on Rob’s short blond hair, sending a jolt of pleasure through the bound man as his head was yanked back to look the other man in the face despite the fabric covering his own eyes. Robin kept his mouth shut, not wanting to speak without permission, his heart pounding in his chest. His obedience was met by another sharp tug and the command, “Speak.”

Robin swallowed thickly, trying to recover the control over his voice, mentally cursing when it came out unsteadily, the extent of the Sheriff’s control over him evident, “No sir,” Rob gasped out, chest heaving, ghosting against the other man. “I-I didn’t think this would happen.” The sudden feeling of a leather boot brushing against his length sent spasms through the young lordling, a moan tearing from his throat as he felt his eyes roll backwards into his skull, his lack of sight heightening the pleasure he felt.

The Sheriff let out a discontented hum before Rob hear the tell tale sound of leather on leather as he released his grip on the blond and tugged his thick belt open, the drawstring of his pants swiftly following. A hand grasped at his face, signet ring burning cold against his cheek as his jaw was forced open, the Sheriff’s cock filling his mouth, its tip resting in the back of his throat.  
For the next minute, the two remained completely still, the Sheriff revelling in the tight wetness of Loxley’s throat, his free hand caressing the younger man’s cheek where it bulged from the size of him. A short, sharp smack to his lower jaw told Rob that he could move, breathing through his nose as he slowly drew his mouth back from the impressive member before him, tongue lavishing its length as he moved so that only the tip remained in his mouth.

Without the use of his hands, Rob made sure not to pull back entirely, not wanting the cock to leave his mouth without being able to draw it back in, knowing full well that he’d be punished for it. Part of him, however, wanted to let it slip, for the cockhead to pass out of his swollen pink lips and smack against his face. Part of him wanted it to happen, for the Sheriff to punish him, push him into complex positions, onto various pieces of furniture, for those rough hands to rain down a hurricane of smacks and spanks and discipline him until his arse burned then fuck him hard against the window where anyone could see them if they just looked up.

Robin kept the tip in his mouth, pressing what was as close to a kiss that he could manage before unwrapping his tongue from around it and beginning to bob his head. Hollowing his cheeks as he went, the once proud Lord of Loxley manor was reduced to a cock-sucking, cum-swallowing, whore. He knew why he was doing it, pull the tail, see who bites but in the moment the young man couldn’t think of any other reason for the act than the pleasure it brought him.

Robin loved Marian, he knew he did, but none of those nights making soft, gentle love in his manor even came close to the feelings that had stirred when the Sheriff had first placed his hand on Loxley’s thigh, the palm rough even through his breeches and smallclothes, fingers dancing higher, each move carefully calculated as they stared into each other’s eyes. Rob focused on the memory of that first time as he pushed forward, swallowing the Sheriff completely, his throat stuffed, his own member straining painfully against the remaining layers of his clothes. With Marian it was about love, about the connection between the two of them, mutual pleasure and comfort. With the Sheriff, love didn’t factor into it, it was lust and manipulation and rough, about chasing your own pleasure without a second thought for anyone else the same way the Sheriff had risen to office as the Law and Order of Nottingham proper. He never expected to like it, it was a means to an end at first but when he'd been forced into submission, kneeling on the floor as his arms were secured behind him and his vision was restricted he couldn't help the overwhelming thought that maybe this was what he was meant to be. Another toy in the older man’s arsenal.

Tongue fluttering along, Robin pleasured the Sheriff, savouring each grunt and moan. A grin tugged at his lips every time he felt the length in his mouth twitch, his quickened heartbeat evident in the vein that rested against Lord Loxley’s tongue. Each curse and sharp thrust of his hips told Rob how close he was, how much longer before he spilled his seed inside of the young thief’s waiting mouth. A hand tangled in his short, golden locks told him to be still so he knelt there, letting the Sheriff savagely take his mouth, pumping himself deeper into Rob’s throat. Aside from spluttering slightly when his gag reflex was triggered, Robin relaxed, breathing through his nose as he allowed the massive invader to plunder him as his most intimate parts burned for contact.

With one final tug, the Sheriff buried himself in the welcoming throat before him, standing stock still. With his nose pressed against the other’s pelvic bone, wiry pubic hair tickling his cheeks, Rob swallowed. Once. Twice. Then was rewarded by a torrent of hot cum pouring down his throat, a relieved groan escaping he man above him as he jerked his hips, seed spilling into the young man before him. 

The Sheriff took a moment from his pleasure to gaze at the sight before him, Rob’s golden hair stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat, brilliant eyes concealed behind the blindfold, a rosy blush spread down his neck and chest, leading down to the small smattering of hair on his lower abdomen, sneaking down into his breeches where his length struggled against confinement, aching to be set free. Eyes trailing back up, he studied the younger’s lips, pink and swollen and puffy, wrapped around the base of his cock, cheeks bulging obscenely, throat constricting around his hardened length as he greedily swallowed the older man’s salty cum.

Spent and satisfied, the Sheriff withdrew his softening cock from it’s warm sheath, a small glop of cum splattering on Rob’s cheek as he moved. The younger looked up at him, the fabric preventing their eyes from meeting, a sly smirk working it’s way onto his face, “Have I earned your favour, sir?”

Releasing him from his bonds, the Sheriff knelt, hand grasping the other through wool and cotton, relishing the young lord’s sharp hiss, “Welcome to the big table, Loxley.”


End file.
